Secrets I Hide
by GirlWithNoReturn
Summary: Things happen. Things change. Things get worst. Things get better. He is always there. No matter what they say, no matter how hard things get,things will be different from now on. They will. [sakura x sasuke]
1. Those Words

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

She ran down the wet street, her hair soaked and her tears mixing in with the rain. How could she fall for someone so stupid, was the only question running through her head. He seemed charming at first, but didn't seem so after that night. He told her he was going to kill her, along with what was growing inside her. All she was thinking was run, run, run as he lost control, she knew if she didn't she would soon be dead.

She was an idiot for falling for him, but also a fool, for forgetting that he could sense her chakra, as she ran. She suddenly felt a kunai knife pierce her left shoulder and she fell to the ground, but soon got up, and started to run again.

I told you, Sakura, you would die, along with our unborn child he had said the night before she ran away. She couldn't stand it, how could someone so nice be so mad at the world, when it has done nothing, but give him his basic needs?

And it was her stupid mistake that she was soon going to be dead. The tears fell off her chin onto her chest. She had grown through out the years, but had no memory of her childhood. She vividly remembered an older man and two boys, but nothing else. She had traveled ever sinceshe was fifteen, believing him, that she was his wife, even though she was young.

She had no memory of her parents, friends, or distant family. She fell to her knees as another kunai knife hit her shoulder, but she knew she had to get up, she needed to get herself to safety, because he wasn't protecting her anymore. He was her enemy. Those few words had changed her mind so much about him, I told you, Sakura, you would die, along with our unborn child.

Two more kunai knives hit her lower back, but as long as they didn't hit he stomach she would keep running, she had to keep living for her child's sake. She couldn't stand those words, I told you, Sakura, you would die, along with our unborn child.

She needed to rest, and soon, she was getting tired, and the baby's weight wasn't helping either. Even though she was only in her first month, she could feel the slight bulge of her stomach.

Please, why do you have to do this? She had asked as he was holding the kunai knife in his hand in their small apartment. He only responded with those dreaded words, I told you, Sakura, you would die, along with our unborn child.

She couldn't take it anymore. He was supposed to be her child's father, yet he was acting like a criminal.

She felt drowsy, and tired, her clothes were so wet, and sticky, her long hair held up with her head band, but she couldn't understand the symbol, for it was scratched and she seemed to know who had done that, it was him. It could only be him.

Another kunai knife hit her just above the ankle, and that was all it had taken, she had blacked out.


	2. What If

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. 

He walked down the street of Konoha. He knew he should move on, he knew she wasn't coming back. But, then there was always that slight chance. His blonde friend told him it was time to move on, yet, there was still that slight chance. What if, what if, what if. What if, she came back? What if he moved on? What if he had a child with another? What if he did, would he abandon the child and the mother?

What if? That's a question that ran through his head frequently. What if she never came back? What if he grew old, and never married? What if he never carried out his bloodline, like he had always planned? He knew that not many women could be have the positin of being his wife, because let's face it, the only woman he'd been around was her. His pink haired sakura blossom.

He knew that it was wrong for him to always have his mind focused on her; his fighting had improved a lot over the years, his raven locks reaching his shoulders. He never did, however, accomplish his goal. He never killed him. But, that wasn't important right now. The thing that was important, nonetheless, was him retrieving her.

Everyone had someone except him. The blonde one had the black haired one. The other blonde, the female, had fallen in love with the red head. He never really understood how that had happened, however. The red head had nothing in mind, but to kill everything, and everyone, that got in his path, but she stood strong, and saw right through him.

Love blooms in the strangest of places, but his love wasn't a childhood crush, and everyone with eyes could see it. He wanted her. He needed her. But, thus the luxury of having her around was not present, and he would have to become stronger, and not weaker. He would one day find her.

That one dreadful night, that happened a few years ago, was his entire fault. And, thus she was gone, gone like the wind that goes as quickly as it comes.

He loved her, he could see it now, her sitting on a bench with no back, and he having his arms wrapped around her. But, the imagination was never enough. The last time he saw her was many years ago, at least three. She was at least eighteen by now. What if she wasn't alive anymore? There it goes with the 'what ifs' again.

He heard a loud gasp, as someone hit the ground, not to far away. He ran, he could have sworn that he saw cherry hair, although it was bloodied. Hold on! Bloodied?

* * *

I hope you like this chapter! I hope to have at least one more chapter posted before the memorial day weekend! Haha, I enjoy describing characters, more than actually giving their names. But if you'd like to know the name it wouldbe naruto and hinata, and ino and gaara. I hope you can tellwho the other two main ones are.-Lana


	3. So Much Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. 

It was she! His Sakura blossom was back. But, the blood, where did the blood come from? So much blood, so much.

"Hello little brother," a familiar voice had said from behind the bushes.

"Itachi! You bastard! What have you done to Sakura?" screamed Sasuke.

"I have done nothing… nothing that she didn't deserve anyway, the bitch deserved it," he had simply stated.

"Sakura!" Sasuke screamed.

"So, little brother, what do you think of my lovely wife?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"Bastard! What did you do?" yelled Sasuke.

"My, my little brother, why would you repeat yourself again, you just asked the same question," Itachi stated.

Sasuke gets into an attack mode. Today is the day his big brother falls. But, before he does kill him he wanted to know why he wanted to kill Sakura.

"Why?" Sasuke simply asked.

"Why? Why? Well, for the same reason I killed our clan, little brother, but of course it doesn't take a genius to figure that out," he said.

'Get ready to die, Itachi' were the last thing Sasuke had said before piercing his kunai knife through Itachi's shoulder.

'He, got me?' thought Itachi. 'I have gotten sloppy, no matter, little brother will never win.'

Itachi activated his sharingan, and immediately, Sasuke was on the ground. Itachi punched him in the face, yet then Sasuke's body turned into a log. 'Damn a substitution.'

Sasuke was in the air, no wait, three Sasuke's! One aimed for Itachi's left arm, one for the right, and the last strait at him.

They got him. And then, Itachi's body turned into a log. Fuck! A substitution.

Oh well.

Sasuke stood in the middle of the clearing, breathing shallowly. He sensed chakra coming at a fast speed strait at him.

"I'll kill you, then I'll take care of the witch!" screamed Itachi, as he pierced his fist through Sasuke's left shoulder.

A loud scream was heard through the forest, just outside of Konoha. It was Sasuke. Sakura had heard it.

She wearily stood up and saw Itachi, and he was attacking, hold on, was he attacking a copy of himself?

No, the other boy had a cold stare, yet there was, a certain softness to his eyes. The boy was on his knees, and blood was freely flowing down his shoulder.

"Itachi, you bastard," he whispered.

"What's wrong, little brother, does hurt to know someone that loved you so much forgot all about you? And, to think, you couldn't even protect her. But, I'm sure she'd forgive you, that is if you were alive to say it to her when she wakes up, no matter she will be joining you soon," Itachi said.

A shower of kunai knives hit him. He was finally dead. Itachi was dead. She didn't need to worry anymore. He was dead, and that's all that mattered. Her baby was safe. She was safe.

But, that boy, he wasn't safe. Her last thoughts were of that boy before she fell into the land of unconsciousness. And, he soon followed, thinking of her, and how she had killed his older brother.


	4. old friends, lost memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Sasuke, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto screamed in his sexy jutsu. His feeble attempt at waking up Sasuke wasn't working. Then Naruto heard a groan from the bed next to Sasuke's.

"Oh, my head is pounding, and my back hurts, and why is my ankle wrapped up?" she groaned. Then she remembered how he had betrayed he all those years, all the false love, and he impregnated her as well. The baby wasn't was what confused her at the moment, but her location was. She looked around and saw white walls. She was probably just being delusional, but did he actually bring her to the hospital? Was it all just a horrible dream, and he would be all caring and loving once again?

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto screamed.

All hope was lost right then. It wasn't his voice, however, and it wasn't a dream.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Sakura-Chan, you don't remember me? It's me, Naruto. Please, tell me your joking, please tell me you remember," Naruto pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but, unfortunately, I don't," she sighed and shifted her gaze at the boy laying in the bed right next to her.

"Ahhhhhhhh, what is he doing here? What is Itachi doing her?" she shrieked, dumbfounded, little did she know, it was just his brother.

"Sakura, it's Sasuke, not Itachi," Naruto said, "Did Itachi do something to hurt you?" He got angry; if Itachi hurt Sakura he would pay.

"Why would I tell you, I don't even know you, besides Itachi is dead," she snapped.

She heard a groan. It was the boy; he was waking up, what was his name? The blonde boy just stated it. Sasuke? Was that his name?

"Sasuke?" she asked.

The boy opened his eyes to reveal the clearest blue. "Sakura?"

"How does everybody know my name!" she snapped.

"Sakura we need to talk," said Sasuke.

"I wouldn't do that if I…" Sakura never finished her sentence as a loud scream was let out through Sasuke's lips. He saw that his shoulder was bandaged as he sat back down.

Sakura chuckled. Men were so clueless sometimes.

"Naruto, leave," Sasuke stated.

Naruto, Sakura thought. That name sounded so familiar, and yet, so distant.

"But Sasuke, she just woke up… Oh I see," Naruto smirked, " go get her," he whispered the last part, and walked out.

"Sakura… what happened? Why were you gone for all those years?" he asked

"I don't know you, I'm sorry, but you're probably just mistaking me for someone else," she said.

"I'm not, I know that I'm not. Sakura, why were you with Itachi? Please, tell me, I… I missed you so much, just please," he pleaded.

"Sasuke, fine, I'll tell you why I was with him, but I still don't know you," she said hesitantly. Sasuke nodded.

"I don't remember much of my childhood, and teenage years," she took a breath before continuing, " I don't even think I remember any of it, it's like Itachi stole a part of me. I don't know, it kind of sounds silly really, but I'm not sure. Then, one morning I woke up, confused, and he was there. He asked if I was alright, and I tensed up. I didn't know who he was. He said he was my husband, but I was young, very young. I was actually around fifteen, and I believed him. Then, we were constantly traveling, and yet he never questioned me about my past, never questioned me if I remembered anything, as if he didn't want me remember. And, later I began to doubt that he was my husband at all," she exhaled, and then continued, "You see, in the beginning, he was so sweet, he would always tell me things like, 'I love you,' and 'one day we'll finally settle down on an island far away', but then that horrid day came. I was reading a scroll I had gotten in the village we had last visited. Then, he came in."

A tear slid down Sakura's cheek. "Sakura…"

"I'm not finished!" she snapped, "He was holding a kunai knife, balancing it on his fingers, he told me that, he would kill me and…" How could she have forgotten? She was pregnant!

"…And what, Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura burst out crying, "I forgot to tell you the most important part."

"Sakura, it's okay, I usually leave things out by mistake too," Sasuke sweat dropped.

"You don't understand!" she cried, "He… he… we, we… I'm pregnant with his child!"

"… Sakura," Sasuke said in a hurt voice.

"Why do you sound so sad, as if you just lost someone important to you?" she sobbed.

"Never mind, finish telling me what happened," he said.

"…Where was I? Oh yes! He said he was going to kill my child, and me because he needed to end his bloodline, and he wouldn't allow me to have this child. I got scared. So, I got some of my kunai knives, and ran off. He was chasing me all the way here. I don't even know how long I've been running! Oh my! I need to check if the baby's alright."

Sasuke nodded. How could Itachi stoop so low as to, as to… he couldn't even think it. And Sakura, she did it with Itachi! But, he didn't blame her, Itachi used his looks and, phony charms to get Sakura to do what he wanted her to.

"I'll get a nurse," said Sasuke.

After Sakura was checked she sighed. The baby was alright.

"Sakura, do you have anywhere to stay?" asked Sasuke.

"No, but the nurse told me to go talk to Tsunade, whoever she might be," Sakura sighed.

Sakura rubbed her belly, "I think after I have this little one, I'm going to start traveling again."

Sasuke frowned, "Sakura, I won't force you to remember, but will you try to remember us?"

Sakura nodded, "Of course, but I can't promise you anything."

* * *

O0o0o0o0o0o, did you like it? review please! 


	5. gained friendships, and a riddle

Disclimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hey lovely readers! Well, I was going to read something on but there was, like, a totally huge thunderstorm, and, like, well, like I totally couldn't get like a connection, so I like totally decide to type up chapter 4. Please, review, review, review, Oh yea! Flamers welcome

* * *

Sakura walked down the street. She was currently staying at Ino's, a girl she began to gain a friendship with. Everybody stared at her in awe. She was the girl that saved Sasuke, and killed Itachi. But, what many did not know was that, this pink haired girl was also carrying his child, though people began to suspect she was pregnant. However most of the villagers also thought that the child was Sasuke's.

Even though she began to like him as a little bit more than a friend, she knew that he would neverconsider being anything more. She assumed, and assuming is just what it was. She was totally clueless to his feelings about her.

Many things have happened throughout the three months she had been living here in Konoha. For instants, she began to gain back some of her memory, mostly about her family. But, that was enough for now. She knew if she wanted to find the rest of her memory she would have to get a miracle, or… or what?

She knew there had to be a way to get her memories back. If Itachi took them away there had to be a way to get them back, right? Right! The next think Sakura saw had surprised her. A kunai knife whizzed by her with a scroll attached to it. No doubt, it was for her.

The scroll read: I am not alive, but I grow; I don't have lungs, but I need air; I don't have a mouth, but water kills me:

She thought about it, hard. But nothing came to mind. Was this the answer? Was this the key to her finding her memories? Maybe, but she would not dwell on it. Maybe.

Maybe it was a village's name, or a person's name? She spent the whole afternoon trying to figure out what the riddle meant. Nothing. The result was nothing.

She walked over to Sasuke's apartment. He shared one with Naruto, but Naruto was currently not home.

"Sasuke? Are you home?" she knocked he was not answering. 'Oh well,' she sighed.

"Sakura? Is that you?" Sasuke asked drowsily, opening the door.

"Hi I thought you were not home, were you still sleeping?" she asked.

"Yeah," he laughed nervously, I was up late last night reading.

Sakura smiled. Her smile made Sasuke's heart skip a beat.

"Sakura, did you need something?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, yes, how could I forget," her smile turned into a frown, "I, uh, well…"

"Yes"-questioned Sasuke.

"Well, when I was walking down the street, a kunai knife flew right by my face and it had this attached to it… Can you help me figure it out?" She asked.

Sasuke took the scroll from Sakura, 'how typical, a riddle' he thought. What grows, but does not live? The answer was really simple…

* * *

I'm sorry! Forgive me, but this just seemed like the best part to stop at. (Insert sad face here) Lol. Umm.. update soon, I promise!


	6. another riddle, and some answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. 

hey peeps! Thanks for the reviews. Merci! It really made my day.

* * *

The answer was so simple. The answer, it was fire. Sasuke had answered that part for her, but what did it mean by fire. Right now it could mean anything. Like matches, or camping out in the woods. This had Sakura really worried, what if somebody wanted to kill her, and her child? What would people do if they figured out that the child is Itachi's? Only time would tell.

It was only her third month. After she had killed Itachi, she went back to the clearing, but his body no longer was there. It made her wonder, was he still alive? Everything in her life was so confusing at this point. The baby, Sasuke, and people that claimed to be her friends when they were younger. Confusing, so confusing.

As Sakura headed down the street she passed by a baby store. She couldn't help, but be drawn to it; she was after all going to be a mother very soon. I had dozen's of children's clothes, and toys. She decided to buy a small teddy bear with a red ribbon tied around the neck. It reminded her of the one she used to have when she was little.

Wow, another memory. A bear? What happened to it? No one would ever know, or at least not until she got her memories back. Some things get more depressing everyday, while others… while others what? Get happier?

No, not in Sakura's life. Things just get worse. She was thankful for Sasuke, and her friends, but things weren't meant to be like this and she knew it, She had to get her memories back if that was the last thing she did. She paid for the bear and walked out of the shop.

Another kunai knife whizzed by her face, but this time she caught a glance of the person, it was Itachi. He was still alive. She dropped the bear as she picked up the scroll.

'Great, another riddle,' Sakura thought. This one however was very different from the other one. It read: Now you know the answer to one, now figure out how long until the death of our son. Don't worry now; the war has not begun, but soon my dear, you have not won. Things change my sweet, yet you'll be beat. The child will die soon, on a cold night with the sphere moon so high, which shall mark the night you'll die:

"Oh, no!" Sakura gasped.

Things were really starting to get complicated. What if he really did kill her? The last time he tried she nearly died. She had to tell Sasuke, now. He had to know! She ran to his house as fast as she could without hurting her child, and the bear lay long forgotten.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" panted Sakura, "Sasuke, open the door! Sasuke hurry, now!"

"Sakura! What's wrong?" Sasuke got into a fighting stance.

Sakura thrust the scroll at Sasuke. He read it, and now he knew what it meant by fire. It meant complete and total destruction. It meant chaos.It meant pandemonium. But most of all it gave away…

* * *

Review, and I'll go type up another chapter! bonne nuit 


	7. second riddle solved

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hello, readers! This is probably the last chapter until August, it's making me sad. It's okay though, I'm hoping to have this finished the middle of september, or late august, not sure yet. Well here's chapter seven, enjoy! And remember, review, review, review, and when I come back I hope to not be disapointed.(Oh yea sorry for all the "likes" in my last chapter AN, had to much adrenaline lol)

It gave away his location. The Village of Fire was where Itachi was staying. His brother, some brother he was.

"Sakura? I'm going to say this once, and you have to listen. I know where Itachi is, but it won't be safe if you go," he stopped, being interrupted by Sakura.

"But…" Sakura started.

"I'm not finished, Sakura. But, if you stay here, he'll know that I went out looking for him, and he'll come here and kill you. Therefore we have no choice, you must come. So, first thing tomorrow morning we will head out to find Itachi, and kill him once and for all. Understand?"

Sakura nodded. She would have to go home now and pack her kunai case and bag. Then they would head off. She liked this plan, and it probably meant she was going to get her memories back. She couldn't wait.

"Sakura, I don't sense Itachi's chakra anywhere near by, do you think you'll be okay getting home?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded, and waved, then began to walk. She forgot the bear she bought for her child. Her… wait, didn't Itachi write that they were going to have a son? That didn't matter right now though. Sakura walked back toward the store where she dropped the bear. A little girl was playing with it.

Sakura smiled and turned around and began to walk the opposite direction. The girl looked too happy, and there was plenty of time to buy her child new toys. Sakura's smile widened, she was going to be a mother. Just as quickly as the smile came, it vanished. What would her child say when they were old enough to understand that most families consisted of a mother, and a father?

A single tear slid down her cheek. Only time would tell, only time would tell.

Sakura got home and locked her door. She slipped off her dress and put on a nightgown. She sat on a chair next to her vanity table and combed her pink locks with her fingers before braiding it and then she lay in bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

The next morning Sakura awoke and packed up her stuff, forgetting to do so yesterday. Today was another day, and she was finally going to see Itachi dead, for real.

She locked up her house and rubbed her tummy. 'Ready' she mentally asked the fetus.

Sasuke was already outside her house. Good, there would be no waiting. The only words exchanged were the usual greetings before they leapt off to find Itachi.

As they ran Sakura thought about what the riddles meant. She had figured it out!

"Sasuke, I got it! The second riddle we got it meant that I am supposed to die on the full moon! You know: sphere moon so high, which shall mark the night you'll die: It all makes sense; you know night, and the moon! In the village of fire! That's it! You know when the riddle said: now figure out how long until the death of our son!" She all but screamed.

Sasuke thought about it, and it did all make sense, but what about the rest of the information like: the war has not begun: what did that mean?

"Sasuke, I know what he meant by war! You see, the clues were meant for me, so you wouldn't really be able to figure this part out. When Itachi and I had a fight a long time ago he told me that one-day there was going to be a war, a two-person war. I guess he meant a war between me and him, unless it's between you and him, but then again the other part wouldn't make sense, you know: but soon my dear, you have not won: unless he means dear brother," Sakura said

So many things were being discovered, so little was being done. When would all of this end?


	8. Itachi's death, Sakura's memories

Hello lovely readers! I'm back from vacation and ready to write once again! To all of those who stuck with the story I give you my thanks! For all that didn't well... yea! um this is the last chapter, but** THERE WILL BE AN EPILOUGE!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Sakura's pace began to slow, and Sasuke asked if she wanted to stop for the night. She agreed. Then Sasuke asked a question that stirred Sakura up.

"Do you remember anything from the past?"

Sakura blushed. She had gotten a few flashbacks. She remembered her talk with Ino right after graduation. About how she gave back the crimson ribbon, and she said that she was on Sasuke's team.

"Well?"

"I had a few flashbacks, not many, but enough to understand who my friends are," Sakura smiled.

Sasuke nodded. Then a thought came. 'What would Sakura's child say when they had no father?'

Itachi was going to pay.

Two more days past, and they were finally at the Village of Fire. It reeked of Itachi's chakra. He was close, too. But, the strange thing about the village was that there were no people. It was completely deserted, except for Itachi, and themselves.

"How's the mother of my child? Not hurt, I hope," spat Itachi from the shadows.

"Itachi, you bastard, come out and fight!" Sasuke screamed.

"The fight, little brother, began a long time ago," Itachi exclaimed as a shower of kunai knives were thrown at Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged, and threw two smoke bombs, and shuriken. As the smoke dissipated everything was quiet. Did he miss? No! He hit Itachi in the arm. Well at least he got him.

"Wow, impressive, little brother, but now it's my turn.

Itachi threw two stars, and it barley missed.

"Getting sloppy, I see, big brother," Sasuke retorted.

Itachi smirked, "I wasn't aiming for you, little brother."

0000000

Sakura gasped. Itachi hit her right in her thigh. Oh the bastard was going to pay!

"Sakura!" screamed Sasuke.

"I'm fine," she said in the coldest of voices. She got up with one hand on her thigh, and walked strait up to Itachi.

'What is she doing?' Sasuke panicked.

"Oh my god I can't believe it!" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura slapped him right across the face!

"You have some nerve, Sakura," Itachi paused, but I, too, have some nerve, and taking away our child from you is something I will do. Oh look it's sun down. Isn't the night a beautiful time to die Sakura?" He asked Sakura.

"Yes," Sakura answered as Sasuke snapped Itachi's neck."

"Your clueless, big brother," Sasuke whispered.

"Sphere moon so high, which shall mark the night you'll die," Sakura added.

"Let's go home," Sasuke said.

"But, my memories," Sakura sighed, "Wait, what's that glow?"

Sakura walked over to Itachi's body, and tugged off a necklace. It was glowing bright.

"Sakura?" questioned Sasuke.

"It's my memories!" she sighed, and then fainted.

I know this stories kind of short, but hey? lol Um please review! Epilouge in the next few days!


	9. epilouge

hey, yup this is the epilouge! please review

Sphere moon so high, sphere moon so high. That is all she heard ever since they killed Itachi. He was dead, really truly dead. She was safe, she and the baby were safe.

There was always talk of who the father was of Sakura's child in the little village of leaves. Memories, fully restored, and Sasuke, well, Sasuke, he moved on. Said that he needed to clear his head for a while, and set off on a long journey.

All of this was worth it to Sakura, because when Sasuke came back a month later, he proposed. Sakura of course told him she needed time to think about it, looking down at her tummy. He blushed, and well, it all went up hill from there.

Itachi, well he was dead, a death that would soon be forgotten because the Uchiha clan would soon be restored, with little Taro, being Itachi's son. She didn't know how, but Itachi did find out the gender of her child before he died.

Sasuke couldn't wait for the child, believe it or not. But Sakura, well Sakura, she was back her normal cheery self. If you call a girl that eats ice cream with pickles normal.

Well, we can't forget about Naruto can we? He married Hinata, and they had a pair of twins. Ino, well was still in love with Gaara, although she would never admit it.

Sakura, of course threatened Ino to go tell him before she did it herself, and then it happened. She gave birth to her son.

Sasuke, of course was giddy after Sakura brought him home to Ino's apartment. And finally, she saw that none of her stuff was there.

"Hey Sakura, come with me?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded. They walked for ten minutes until they came to a big house.

"I thought we would need something bigger to live in, since there will be kids around now," he said.

"Oh, Sasuke, I would hug you but I'm holding Taro," Sakura blushed.

"Then I'll just have to kiss you," Sasuke said as he kissed her.

There was a bright flash.

"Well, aren't your kids gonna like this photo," Naruto laughed, as everyone else jumped out from the bushes.

"Welcome home, Sakura," Sasuke whispered.

"What are we waiting for, let's party!" screamed Hinata.

Everyone gasped. Was this the Hinata they knew?

Did you guys like it? No seqaul, sorry guys it just ended pretty smoothly. I won't be writing anything new until i finis WHEN ALL I THINK ABOUT IS YOU... lol well it's finally over... review?


End file.
